


Wings, Feathers, And Cas, Oh My!

by xDestielxBitchx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Human Dean, M/M, Rating: NC17, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestielxBitchx/pseuds/xDestielxBitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew an Angel of the Lord in a male body could be so damn sexy?! Castiel has always loved Dean, who he considered "his" human. And Dean has been oblivious to this fact, yet has always harbored a huge crush on his Angel. For years now, the mutual love and adoration had existed in silence, neither realizing how the other felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angst

The only person who truly understood everything was Sam. I mean, how could he not? He had caught every secret glance from one, while the other wasn't looking. Sam observed everything that happened, catching the silent eyes undressing each other.  
Sam's POV  
Sam had seen everything coming and going between Dean and Castiel for years, both oblivious to the Moose. He thought of them as his own personal soap opera. He smiled to himself as he witnessed a whole new episode it seemed like. Sam looked back and forth between the two, listening to them bicker about pie.   
"Come on Cas! You don't even eat, and that's my pie! Cherry pie at that!" Groaned Dean in protest.  
"I could eat if i wanted too! But i'm not giving it back until you promise to stop asking to see my wings." Cas said, with narrowed at his human.  
"Why do you wanna see his wings so bad, Dean?" Asked Sam with a sly smile.  
At that Dean blushed. Actually freakin blushed.  
"Uh... Because... er-" Dean spluttered, making Cas smile. Cas and Sam looked expectantly at Dean, waiting for a proper answer.  
"Because I think they probably look awesome!" Dean finally choked out. "I'll stop asking, but for the love of God, give me my god damn pie back!" Castiel frowned at the blasphemy.  
"Promise?"  
"Yes."  
And just like that, Cas gave him his pie back. Dean looked utterly relieved, even though Sam was laughing at him, and Cas was smirking at him.  
And the show began as Dean turned around to get a piece of his beloved pie. Sam pretended to look at his notes, while peering up through his lashes to get a look at the Angel's face. Castiel was looking at Dean's ass, with his mouth agape, and licking his lips, mentally undressing his human. Sam stiffled a laugh, smiling hugely at the pair of them.   
For a while, Sam had thought they had a secret relationship, but soon realized that that wasnt the case. One day he had made a joke about them going to the gas station alone together, but what he got in return astonished him. Cas had looked sad, somewhat pink in the face, and had stared at the floor chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Dean had gone completely red in the face, and shot his brother a look of contempt and embarrassment. It had only been a joke, and yet the reactions he got surprised him. Sam's mouth had hung open in shock, realizing that neither of them knew the others feelings. To the Moose, they were both very naiive.  
Sam looked back down at his laptop as Dean turned around, and Cas quickly closed his mouth and averted his eyes. Dean turned around with this look of pure bliss, stuffing his mouth with pie. Cas quickly glanced up, but quickly looked away with a look of longing in his eyes. Sam had seen this look in Castiel's eyes so many times. He had no idea how Dean was still so fucking oblivious. But, then again, they both were clueless, Sam thought with a sigh.  
"What's up with you, moody pants?" Asked Dean, glaring at his brother. And at that, Sam lost it. He busted out laughing, which made the should-be-couple look at him with equal looks of puzzlement. To Sam, all of this was hilarious. Dean had a crush on his Angel, yet never realized that Cas felt the same way. But all it took was a sigh from Sam, and he knew how he felt.   
"Oh, nothing. You will figure it out eventually!" Sam finally managed to gasp out, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.  
Dean's POV  
Dean had absolutely no idea what had possessed his brother to laugh like a maniac out of no where. So he shrugged it off, flipping Sam the bird and focused his attention back to his pie. For the second time that day. he felt as if he was being watched.  
Castiel's POV  
Cas was so confused today. He felt as if there was a joke he wasn't in on, or something he didn's understand. But Dean didn't seem to understand either, so at least he wasnt alone. Cas looked to see if Sam was still watching him, and upon seeing he was back at his research, he took the opportunity to get a good look at the man he loved. His eyes slid down over Dean's chest, (sadly covered by a t shirt) and down his body, marveling at how beautiful and perfect he always looked.   
And that was where it always started. The uncomfortable tenting in his pants had begun, not too bad at the moment, Cas thought glancing down. That meant he could stay a little longer before he would have to leave. Oh, the things he would do to his amazing human, given the chance...  
Then the tent in his pants grew, as he thought about how he would love to just push Dean up against the wall, and kiss him until the hunter couldnt take it anymore. Cas had watched too many pornos, trying to understand the feelings he has been feeling quite often here lately. His hard erection was almost showing. Cas tried to stop thinking, and make the hard on go down. He was almost successful, until Dean, completely unaware of what he was doing to his Angel, let out this extremely sexy moan from enjoying his pie way too much.  
Castiel could feel his face turning pink, and into red. He knew Dean would never make this kind of noise for him. Why would Dean want an Angel of the Lord, in a male vessel no less. Cas let out a slow sigh before finally speaking.  
"I must go." Castiel said in his gravely voice that was much sexier to Dean than he realized.  
"Awww, but the fun's just began Cas. You should st-" Dean broke off as he noticed the, by now, very obvious erection in Castiel's pants. His eyes grew wide in amazement, as a blush started creeping up his neck.  
But Cas saw it as disgust and dislike. Bowing his head in shame, he spoke, "I am sorry Dean, ill come back once i've, uh, tended to this very personal matter..." And with that the Angel was gone, hoping Sam hadn't noticed his quick departure.  
Little do they know, Sam has seen and heard everything that just happened, though keeping quiet and pretending like he didnt. Dean just stood there, his temperature rising by the second, eyes wide in astonishment.


	2. Realization

Dean's POV  
It took Dean a few minutes to regain his ability to think clearly. What the hell had just happed? Had he imagined the boner in Cas's pants? He would have loved to help with his, uh, problem. Dean loved Castiel. But how could a beautiful, perfect Angel of the Lord love someone as broken and fucked up as Dean Winchester? Dean had wanted to see his wings, to shove his hands in his feathers, to make love to his Angel... And now he realized that Cas would be into that, yet he had left.   
When would he be back? Dean now felt an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He had to let Castiel know how he felt, Dean realized. But he had to do it alone, away from his brothers prying eyes.  
Sam's POV  
Sam was almost giddy after witnessing what had just happened. He knew he was being a girl about the whole thing, but honestly he just didnt care. He needed to give them time alone to sort out all of those feelings. So he gathered up his laptop and his notes, smiling to himself. He knew as soon as he would leave, Dean would summon his Angel.  
"Where the hell are you going?" Dean asked, almost angirly at being left by both his Angel and now his brother.   
"I need to go to the library Dean. I'm sorry. Why dont you call Cas to come back? And why did he leave, anyways?" Sam answered Dean with another question. He noticed Dean's face got a little red, and Sam gave an innocent look of confusion.   
"He had something to, uh, take care of." Dean responded, almost shyly. His face was turning more and more red by the minute.   
Dean's POV  
He had to get rid of his brother as soon as possible.  
"Well go ahead and get to the library. The geeksquad is calling you." Dean said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood and not cause a chick flick moment. No chick flick moments WAS Dean's motto, after all. And with that, Sam left him alone in the motel room.   
Dean let out a sigh of relief. Finally. Now all he had to do was get Cas back here, he thought as he sat down, cross-legged on one side of his bed. Should he pray? Probably his best bet at getting his Angel back to the room.  
So Dean clasped his hands together, closing his eyes and bending his head down awkwardly. He had no idea what to say. Cas had better know he loved him for this.  
"Hey Cas..." He began, "You can bring your sexy, feathery ass back down here. Sam left to go to the library, and knowing him like we do, he wont be back for a few hours." Dean concluded, looking up and waiting for the fluttering of wings.   
There it was. Cas was back, smiling hugely. Dean smiled back, drinking in his Angel's disheveled look. He had always secretly loved that trenchcoat and tie. Always thought about grabbing it, and dragging him in close...  
"You called me sexy. Why?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side in the extremely cute way, looking as confused as ever. Dean had always loved that look on his Angel. So innocent. Dean could feel his face turning red,  
"Because, well, you are." Dean said simply, with a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth. Castiel was beaming now. His smile, his unbelievably beautiful, sexy, heart melting smile... And oh, his eyes. His bright, looking into the very core of your soul, perfect eyes, looking deeply into Dean's equally bright green ones.   
And honestly, where Castiel was involved, Dean didnt really mind chick flick moments.  
"Dean..." Castiel started, "About earlier, im sorry..." He trailed off.  
"No, don't be sorry. I-I liked it. Alot." Said Dean, a little shaky. His breathing hitched as they leaned toward each other, Dean standing up from the bed. The kiss was slow and soft at first, sending shivers down Dean's spine. Their first kiss, thought Dean. He couldn't stop himself from letting his hands trail over his Angel's body.   
His tongue pressed lightly against Castiels lips, as if asking for entry. The Angel obliged, parting his lips ever so slowly. Dean's hands found his ass, grabbing and massaging it gently. This drew a soft moan from Castiel, catching Dean off guard. Because damn, that had to be the sexiest thing he had ever heard.  
The next thing he knew, Castiel had pushed him back onto the bed. He had climbed on top of Dean, straddling his hips. It was as if the Angel knew exactly how to please him, grinding his erection against him. The kiss was so passionate, leaving Dean breathless. Castiel pulled back and looked into Dean's eyes. The burning passion and love for him that Dean sees in his Angel's eyes drove him crazy.   
Castiel leaned back down, his lips finding the hollow in his humans neck, nibbling and kissing experimentally. Now it was Dean's turn to moan, loving the feeling of Castiel's lips on his throat.   
"I love you Dean Winchester." Said Castiel against Dean's bare skin. "I want more than just to be your friend, or your guardian angel. I want you, all of you. in every way."   
The angel pulled back to look at the hunters face, afraid of seeing rejection there.  
"Well, you have me. And you can have me in any way you want. I love you too, Angel.." Dean trailed off. And as if reading his mind, Cas dipped down to kiss Dean hungirly now. He wanted to mark his human, to let every other human, angel, monster, whatever, to know that Dean Winchester was HIS human.   
Cas leaned up momentarily to strip Dean's shirt off, and starting to pull his own tie and shirt off, but Dean stopped him at his tie.  
"Leave the tie." He said gruffly, wanting to finally play out his fantasy. This sexy smirk/smile spread across Castiel's face as he realized exactly what Dean meant. Once both shirts had been removed, leaving the tie of course, Cas went back to kissing Dean's neck, slowly kissing his way down his stomach. He had already left a dark hickey on his neck, he thought, smiling against Dean's stomach.  
Cas moved up slowly, to take a nipple into his mouth, licking and biting, eliciting very pleasant moans and groans from Dean's mouth. He savored the salty taste of Dean, and moved over to the other nipple, licking and biting it too, and causing more groans to fall from his lovers mouth. Dean's hands were now tangled in Cas's hair, pulling his face back to his mouth for more loving kisses, their tongues frantically fighting for dominance.   
By now, they were both extremely hard, not able to stop the moans of pleasure.   
"Too many clothes," Dean moaned into Cas's mouth. Cas smiled, and with a thought his own pants were gone, leaving himself completely bare, everything gone except his tie. He sat up on Deans lap, and Dean just looked at him, his eyes sliding from his face down to his chest, and finally to his erection. Then he looked quizzically at his own pants, wondering why they were still there.  
"I want to remove those myself, if that is ok..." Cas said, his gruff voice giving away at that last word. Dean liked the sound of that, bringing Cas's mouth back to his own. His hands fumbled with his belt, finally tearing it off. Cas tore his mouth from Dean's just to pepper kisses down his stomach and to the top of his pants, biting at it with his teeth. He undid Dean's pants, and pulled them down, and next his boxers, finally freeing Dean's now painfully hard cock. With a little bit of his angel mojo, he sent Deans pants and boxers flying across the room.  
Cas just sat there for a moment, savoring how Dean looked in all his glory. Then ever so slowly he leaned his head down and licked up the length of Dean's cock. This sent a shiver up Dean's spine. So Cas did it again, but this time not quite stopping as he took the head of Dean's cock into his mouth. He swirled his toung around and around, and glancing up through his lashes to make sure Dean was enjoying this as much as he was.  
Dean's head was thrown back in ecstasy. "Oh fuck Cas, angel, don't stop!" He moaned, "Please baby, give me more!" And as Cas obliged, Dean realized he had no gag reflex, taking every inch of Dean into his mouth. Dean's orgasm built up, his hands twisted in Cas's hair, pulling him as close as possible. Cas was holding onto his lovers hips, bobbing up and down until Dean gasped out, "Oh god Cas, gonna cum, feels so good..." That was all Dean managed before shooting his load down Castiel's throat, and screaming his angel's name. He was pretty sure everyone in the motel had heard him.   
He couldnt bring himself to care, as he looked up at his naughty little angel. He was in pure heaven right now.  
Castiel's POV  
All of this to him was a dream come true. He swallowed every last drop of Dean's cum, marveling at the salty, yet amazing taste. He pulled his mouth off of Dean's cock with a dirty sounding pop. But then he looked down, feeling his own cock, still as hard as ever. He kissed Dean, and was starting to finish himself off, still on top of him, when he felt his hand being nudged away. He removed his hand to run it through Dean's hair, the other one cupping his face.  
That didn't last long though, as Dean put his hand that wasnt on his angels cock on his chest and rolled them both over, so he was on top. Never once did he diconnect from the kiss, straddling his thighs. Only momentarily did his hand leave Castiel's throbbing dick, and he whimpered at the loss.   
"What do you want baby? Tell me what you want and ill give it to you." Dean said in a very alluring and deep voice, wanting to hear Cas tell him exactly what he wants. He wants to hear this Angel of the Lord that was underneath of him talk dirty, wanted it bad.  
"Dean, I want you, i-i want you to finish me.." Cas said, his voice cracking.  
"How do you want me to finish you, Angel?" He purred, determined to make him say it. He had a sly smile on his face, and realization washed over Castiel.  
"I want your hand here," Cas ground out, taking Dean's hand in his own and moving it onto his shaft. "On my cock. im hard for you Dean." He finished with a growl. And it was on from there.   
This was Cas's first time at anything like this, so Dean started out with slow movments up and down his dick. Cas arched his back, and began thrusting into Dean's hand. He grabbed the back of dean's head and pulled him in for a kiss, wanting to show him just how bad he, too, wanted this.  
"Fuck, Dean!" He moaned, "Faster, please, dont stop!" This made Dean up his pace, going faster until he could tell his angel was coming undone. About to cum all over the both of them. And just as Cas was getting louder and louder, so close to going over the edge, Dean moved down and replaced his hand with his mouth.  
That was all it took. The next thing he knew, Castiel had his back arched, and with one last thrust into Dean's mouth, he came. As he came, he kept screaming Dean's name over and over, and finally spent, laid there gasping for air. Dean swallowed every bit of Cas's cum, both of them in pure bliss and cuddled up into Cas's arms.   
"I love you." Came Cas's low gravelly voice, "I have always loved you, and i always will."  
Dean looked into his lovers eyes, cradling his face in his hands. "I love you too, baby" and he leaned in for one more kiss.   
Dean's POV  
He knew they needed to talk, but they could do that later. As of right now, he needed a nap, cuddled up with his angel. Cas was now really and truly his angel, he thought to himself with a smile.  
Dean drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the most peaceful he had felt since he had met Castiel. Castiel, not needing sleep, was watching over Dean as he slept, like usual. Though never actually getting to be close to him like this, he marveled at actually having his human in his arms. Cas tightened his hold on Dean, and placed a small, gentle kiss on his forehead. He never wanted to let his human go, ever.   
Dean was HIS human, and Cas was Dean's angel. he hoped it stayed like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's chapter 2, hope you like it :) More to come ;) let me know what you think!


	3. Trying New Things

Dean had slept good. So good, in fact, that he didnt even hear the Impala's engine when Sam returned 2 hours later. Cas had heard it, though, and with some of his Angel Mojo had both himself and Dean cleaned up. Both of them were fully clothed, and the Angel was now sitting at the small kitchenette table, leafing through a book on the history of the Mayan's, finding it actually intriguing. 

Dean had started to stir, at the loss of his warm Angel. Sam walked in, unsure of what had happened while he was gone. Maybe he had been wrong.He gave a glance to his brother sleeping on the bed, actually tucked in underneath the blankets. That's when he knew his assumptions had been correct, Dean never slept underneath of the blankets, always at the ready.He looked over at Castiel, with a questioning look on his face.

"He was tired, and went to sleep." He answered, with a small smile. He said nothing else though, not wanting to say anything to Sam until he knew if Dean would want that.

Looking over at Dean, Castiel saw he was finally awake and had a small smile on his face. They looked into each others eyes for a full minute, before Sam finally cleared his throat, bringing both of their attentions to him. 

"We are hunting a witch," he announced, causing a grumble of protest from Dean. Everyone knew Dean hated any kind of witch, ever since that brother sister team that had turned on each other. He thought of them as annoying and way too unpredictable. They all knew this had to be taken care of immediately.

Those next three days had passed quickly, they found the coven and killed the witch and her followers. Throughout those 3 days, there were many stolen glances between Cas and Dean, looking away when they saw the Moose watching in confusion.Sam was wondering when they would finally tell him.

They were celebrating the victory with a couple of beers and a bottle of whisky at a bar, Sam chatting up some cute brunette across the room.

Dean wasnt very drunk yet, him and Castiel in a corner booth, talking quietly.

"What should we tell him?" Asked Dean, uncertainty in his voice. "I mean, what are we?" He wasnt sure what they were, and was kind of scared to ask.  
"You could tell him that im your boyfriend.." Castiel said with a shy smile.  
"Really? You wanna be my-my boyfriend?" Dean said in astonishment.   
"Unless you wouldnt like that.." Cas broke off, with a sad look in his eyes.  
"Of course, I would actually love that Cas. I've always liked you alot, just was afraid you would never feel the same way about me, as i do you." He said, with a longing look in his eyes.Cas was smiling his light up the room smile, by now.They had been slowly leaning into each other all night, and finally their lips met, in a slow soft kiss. The kiss grew more and more passionate, Dean's breath hitching in his throat when Cas's tongue entered his mouth twisting and licking fervently. Dean grabbed his tie, pulling Castiel as close as he could, with the table still between them. They had forgotten theirsurroundings in the midst of the frantic kissing, forgetting that Sam was across the bar and had probably seen them by now.

Just at the moment that Castiel's hands had found themselved twisted in Dean's hair, there was a choking sound right next to them.They jumped away from each other to see who was interrupting, and both blushing a deep red once they had seen that is was the Moose, towering over them. The brunette was next to him was blushing as well, and looking at the floor with a tiny amused smile on her face, clearly waiting for Sam.

"What the hell, guys?" Sam said, an amused smile on his face. "When did this happen?" He finished with an almost gloating smile.

"Uhm..." Dean mumbles, clearly uncomfortable at his brothers tone.  
"Dean is my boyfriend now." Castiel said proudly, and the smile on his face told Sam he was the happiest angel in the world right now.

Dean almost choked at that announcement, happy that it was true, but also afraid his brother wouldnt approve, considering Cas WAS in a male vessel. "Uh, it started 3 days ago. when you went to the library.." Dean trailed off. Realization showing in Sam's face, he smiled hugely.  
"I KNEW IT!" he roared in laughter. Dean just gave him a bitchface, then glanced over to get a look at his angel's face. Cas was still beaming, lighting up Dean's world, unaware of the butterflies he put in his lovers stomach.

"Anyways, I'm going to Candy's place tonight. Have fun lovebirds!" Sam said. "But I swear to god, if you do it on my bed, I will kill you both." He finished with a smile, and without another word about it, he was gone. Dean was completely stunned by Sam's reaction. He was ok with it, like REALLY ok with it! Dean and Castiel just sat there in a stunned silence for a moment, both so happy that Sam didnt throw a bitch fit, like expected.

The next thing Cas knew, he was being dragged by his tie by Dean, and they paid and left the bar. They ended up in the backseat of the Impala tearing at each others clothes, needing to be close, skin on skin. Dean was on top of Cas straddling his thighs and sucking an impressive looking hicky onto his neck, making Cas moan. Dean's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, in his hair first, then snaking down Cas's neck to his chest, scrambling to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. Getting annoyed fast with the shirt, he tore it open, buttons flying everywhere. 

"Much better." Dean growled, moving up to kiss his Angels lips, hard and passionate. Of course, the tie stayed and Dean grabbed it, trying to get as close to Cas as he could. He pulled back momentarily, leaving Cas to moan at the loss of his mouth, so he could pull his own shirt over his head. He leaned back down to stifle Cas' protests, now feeling the hot sensation of skin on skin contact. The sweet, angellic taste of Castiel, along with the feeling of hard nipples against his chest drove Dean absolutely wild.

Cas's hands had found themselves scratching down deans back, almost drawing blood, then onto his ass. Grabbing and squeezing it illiciting intoxicating moans from Dean. Dean had planned on heading back to the motel, but he didnt think they would make it that long 10 minute drive. Not with the hard on in his pants. He ground up against Castiel's thigh, reveling in the sounds that his sweet, perfect, angel boyfriend was making for him, and only him.

Boyfriend. Dean liked the sound of that, it made it sound more like Cas was HIS Angel, and no one elses. Dean dipped his head down to take one pebbly nipple into his mouth, softly biting and licking it. He loved how pure and just fucking amazing his body tasted.

"Dean! ughhh fuck dont stop! Please!" The Angel sounded so dirty and damn sexy when he talked like that. Dean wanted to hear more, so much more.

"Why baby? what do you want?" Dean asked, and couldn't help the little shudder that came from his body at just asking an Angel of the Lord to do something so dirty and unpure.   
"I want you. So much, Dean. Pleaseeee!" Cas replied, breathless at this point.   
"Please what baby? What exactly do you want me to do to you?" Dean asked, with a dirty gleam in his eye. Castiel's eyes widened, realizing what his human was actually asking of him, and couldnt help the hitch of excitememt in his breathing.  
"Dean. I want you INSIDE me. Please, babe. I need you so bad!" Deans eyes widened at Cas's use of the word babe. Oh holy fuck, that was sexy.   
"What do i get in return?" Dean asked, his voice thick with lust.  
"Anything. Anything you want. I swear!" Cas replied, wiggling underneath of his human.   
"Even... will you show me your wings baby?" Dean asked, breathless at the returned glint of want and need in his Angel's eyes.

Castiel's eyes widened. That was all Dean wanted. That was an easy enough task, considering he had been fighting the urge to bring them out 3 days ago, in the motel room with Dean.  
"Yes." Cas answered. Now, it was Dean's turn for wide eyes.   
"Really?" Dean asked, surprised it was so easy to get what he wanted.   
"Yes. I wanted to bring them out last time, but I was nervous." He said, as if it was so obvious why he didnt show his wings then. "But first..." He trailed off, as he used his mojo to fog up the windows so they couldnt be seen by passersby. Next he removed the rest of the clothing that hid the rest of their bodies with nothing but a thought.

Dean loved how easy this was. The next thing he knew, Castiel had made it to where Dean was sitting on the seat, and Cas was straddling his lap. With a shy smile at what he was about to do, Castiel pulled Dean into a hard kiss, working his mouth like a professional. Dean's breathing was labored, he loved the way this felt. His hands all over the angels body, scratching down his back, then down to knead his ass. The next thing he knew, there was a fluttery pop, and out came Castiel's wings.  
He pulled back momentarily, to get a good look at the huge wings that were now encircling him. 

Dean's mouth was agape in admiration as he took in these huge feathery things that were now all up in his personal space. He absolutely loved them. They were black, mostly, faded to a light blue (the exact shade of Castiel's, to be specific) at the bottom. Oh man, they were freakin AWESOME. And on top of that, he wanted to touch them SO bad. He felt as if he needed too.

"Touch them, Dean. Please. You HAVE too." Castiel said, so quiet, yet so much need and desire in his voice. And with that, Dean reached out a hand slowly to gently touch a few feathers along the top of one wing. As his fingers rubbed the feathers slowly, his angel let out a very pornographic sound, throwing his head back at the sheer intensity he was feeling, his cock jerking and rubbing against Dean's stomach. Dean just looked at him in awe, removing his hand to cup his lovers face and drew him in for another kiss, softer this time. At the same time, his other hand grabbed Castiel's aching cock and stroked it a few times. He expirementally took his hand from Cas's face and buried it into his feathers, still being very gentle.

Touching the angels wings and dick at the same time went hand in hand, pun intended. Dean smiled against Cas's mouth, moving his hand a little deeper into feathers and his hand stroking a little faster, almost causing Cas to come right in that moment, it seemed. The moaning sounds into Dean's mouth were increasing, making Dean's cock twitch in excitement. Suddenly Dean's hand left Castiel's wing, and his mouth pulled back from Cas's mouth, making him whimper at the loss. Dean smiled seductively at him, slowing his hand on Cas's leaking prick, and putting his fingers into Castiel's mouth. His mouth, warm and oh so soft at first, started sucking and licking at the 2 fingers, had Dean groaning and tightening his fist around his angels dick in no time. 

Eyes still trained on Castiel's face, he slowly removed his fingers from the warm mouth, and reached his hand underneath cas, rubbing slowly against his angel's opening. Cas's breath hitched and he started letting out these low, throaty moans as Dean's finger pressed against his ass. Finally, with only some resistance, he pushed one finger inside his lover to the knuckle. 

"You ok, babe?" Dean asked, wanting to make sure he wasnt hurting him. All cas could do was nod, biting his lower lip. Damn, that was incredibly hot. Then Cas leaned back onto his finger, pushing Dean further into him. Dean, understanding what he wanted, slid his finger in and out slowly, carefully adding a second one to scissor him open gently. Cas was Panting now, and trying to increase the speed. 

Dean couldnt help himself, Both of them were so hard now. He leaned in, catching Castiel's bottom lip in his teeth, already kiss swollen, and sucked on it, loving the way he tasted. Dean removed his fingers, deciding Cas was prepped enough, he removed his fingers, spit on them, and slicked himself up. He needed to be inside cas's tight body, NOW. Cas was wiggling on top of him, his wings shaking intensly. Dean put his hands on his lovers hips gently, detaching his mouth from his bottom lip to watch his face, and guided himself carefully and slowly into his body. 

Dean had to fight to not cum right then and there. Cas was just so fucking TIGHT, he had to really concentrate to not come undone, or go too fast. Just then, Cas pushed himself back onto Dean's cock all the way, until he was buried all the way to the hilt. Castiel's face was perfect, not even a hint of discomfort anywhere in his beautiful features, though he was breathing heavily. They both sat there in silence, staring into each others eyes. Dean was waiting, giving time for Cas to adjust to the feeling of his hard cock penetrating him.

Dean leaned in slowly to kiss his angel, moaning softly against his lips. Grabbing Cas's hips, he slowly slid back, almost all the way, then pushed himself into the angel again, making himself moan louder, pulling back a little from the kiss. Castiel's hands were raking down Dean's chest, and moved his lips from dean's face down to his neck, sucking hard on his neck. 

"Fuck, baby your so damn tight! Uhhh.." Dean broke off midsentence as Cas had begun to speed up the pace. Castiel pulled from Dean's neck, his back arching as Dean hit his prostate.   
"Oh, Dean! harder! faster! PLEASE!" Cas moaned, the last word coming out almost a scream. Dean started pushing harder and quicker into his angel, grunting and moaning, almost at his release. His hand almost a blur on Cas's cock, feeling him tightening around his member. Dean shoved his hand into Cas's shaking wings, and that was all it took. 

The next thing Dean knew, his angel was cumming across both of their chests, all hot and wet, making Dean convulse in pleasure. He groaned the angel's name one last time before emptying his load into him. He came hard, blinded by the pure pleasure he was feeling. He groaned one last time, his dick softening and sliding out of his lover. 

Castiel's body limp against his human, he was in pure paradise. What came next surprised him and sent a shiver down his spine in pleasure. Dean had removed his hand from his wing, pushed a finger into the angel, letting his cum drip all over his hand, and shoved it once more into his feathers, loving the feeling of warm stickiness this created.

"Mine. Your mine and only mine now, Angel." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear weakly, as the angel nuzzled into his neck.   
"Yours. All yours, forever and ever." Was all the angel whispered back, with a sigh, completely content to stay like this forever. Both of them were smiling weak smiles, in complete bliss. Deans arms had snaked their way around Castiel's waist, pulling him close. Dean buried his face in Cas's soft, sweet smelling hair.

They belonged to each other now, and nothing could ever change that.

 

*The End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of my first story! I hope everyone liked it. I worked hard on it :) Thanks to my friend Jerry for the idea about the wings :) It made for a perfect ending :)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic.... feedback is appreciated! more chapters coming soon!


End file.
